


Quiet Time in the Office

by a1_kitkat



Series: Fictober 2020 [23]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Repurposed Fic, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: While Jesse is away for work, Alex and Kyle are called to the Principals office for fighting at School. Not wanting to bother Jesse, Jim decides to handle it in his own way.PROMPT USED - RIMMING
Relationships: Alex Manes/Jim Valenti
Series: Fictober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947391
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19
Collections: Alex Manes & Jim Valenti





	Quiet Time in the Office

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not a thing that needs to be brought up but I’ve once again plagiarized my own work because I was too burnt out to write something completely new yet it still took me nearly three hours to edit
> 
> So if anyone’s read works of mine in another fandom (Criminal Minds) then yes this fic is gonna sound very very familiar to you

Jim rubbed the bridge of his nose, eyes closed as he tried to think of how to resolve the situation in front of him. With Jesse out of town, he’d been called to the high school to deal with an altercation between Alex and Kyle. Both boys had been given detention and sent on their way but Jim had brought them both to the Sherriff’s station to give them a piece of his mind. Now that they were sitting opposite him, he couldn’t think of anything to say.

He’d tried to be intimidating, had even made a point of closing the blinds in his office so none of his staff could see in. Alex had a black eye; it was accentuated more by the eyeliner that had run down his cheeks. His lip had been bleeding when Jim had arrived at the school but it had stopped now.

“I don’t really know what else to say that the Principal hasn’t already said to you both,” Jim stated. “Though I’m sure neither of you actually listened…”

“ _He_ started it,” Kyle muttered.

“You started it!” Alex snapped.

“I don’t care _who_ started it. It shouldn’t have started in the first place. You two used to be best friends.” Jim said.

“That was a long time ago,” they both replied at the same time.

“Look, I don’t have time to deal with this right now,” he said. “Can I trust you both to go home and start on your homework? We’ll talk about it over dinner.”

“Sure, read me the riot act while Alex gets off scot free.” Kyle hissed.

“Kyle,” Jim’s voice was stern. “I called Jesse on my way to the school, he agreed Alex will stay with us until he returns.”

“What?” Alex gasped.

“I have practice, can I go now?” Kyle asked but he’d already gotten to his feet. He didn't wait for an answer, simply grabbed his backpack and stormed out of the office, slamming the door shut behind him.

Jim got to his feet and followed him but by the time he opened the door, Kyle had already vanished. He stepped back into the room and pushed the door closed then locked it. Jim slowly turned around and affixed Alex with his gaze. He moved across the room as Alex got to his feet.

“Jim, I swear,” Alex began. “Things got out of hand and… I just snapped.”

He paused in front of Alex, eyes giving him the complete once-over then he reached up and gently stroked Alex’s cheek. The younger man smiled and leaned in to his touch, gazing into his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Jim asked him. “Did Kyle hurt you?”

  
“I’m fine, Jim, really,” Alex replied before placing a kiss to his lover’s palm. “It was just… him being his usual self, taking a dig at me for being gay and…” he paused. “He accused me of having a crush on _you_.”  
  


“Well, he’s not wrong…”

“But he was too close to the truth and I panicked… So, I shoved him and he hit me.”

“Alex, I really don’t need the details. I just need you to promise you’ll be more careful in future and not be baited by him.”

“When are you going to tell him to stop stirring me?”

“I tell him all the time, Alex, I swear,” Jim whispered. He slid his hand down to his chin and urged Alex to look up at him; their eyes met. “I hate that he’s like that with you but I never catch him in the act so he always denies it and if I take your side, he might get suspicious…”

“We always knew we were on borrowed time, Jim. Maybe we should stop before we _do_ get caught?”

Jim didn’t like the sound of that so he cupped the younger man’s face with his hand, tilted his head up and brought their lips together in a deep, tender kiss. Alex was quick to return the sweet gesture. He wrapped his arms around Jim’s waist and rested his head upon his chest. He could feel the older man’s heart beating.

“Is that really want you want?” Jim asked him.

  
“No,” Alex replied. “I can’t stand the thought of not being with you anymore.”  
  


Jim slid his arms around Alex’s waist. His lips covered the younger man’s mouth while his tongue invaded his mouth. He lifted his lover off the ground, Alex groaned and wrapped his legs around Jim’s waist. He didn’t want to break the kiss so he moved very slowly and carefully across the room.

  
Alex’s hand caressed Jim’s neck while their tongues danced an erotic tango and Alex tightened his legs around his waist. They continued their kissing even as Jim manoeuvred around the office and behind his desk then he set Alex down on top of it. He wrapped one arm around the younger man’s slim waist, edging his fingertips inside the waistband of his pants. Jim’s other hand touched his lover’s neck and they were kissing again.

  
Alex loved the feeling of Jim’s fingers on his face, so soft and tender.

“I’m not ready to lose you either,” Jim confessed. “To not be able to touch you or kiss you or make love to you…”

“ _Jim_ ,” Alex breathed.

Jim groaned; he loved the breathy way Alex said his name. He made it sound so erotic! Who would have thought one could get turned on just by the sound of their own name?

“I want to show you,” Jim said to him. “Show you how much you mean to me.”

  
“What are you saying?” Alex asked him. Jim pulled away and looked into Alex’s eyes.  
  


“I want to fuck you into my desk,” Jim replied and Alex gnawed on his lip. “And I want to take my time, explore every _inch_ of you.”

“Didn’t you just tell Kyle you were busy?” Alex asked him.

“How else could I get alone time with you?”

Alex placed his finger upon Jim’s lips to silence him.

“Putting me before your son, no wonder Kyle’s suspicious of us,” Alex said.

Jim didn’t know what to say to that. He knew Alex was right but he meant what he said, that he didn’t want to let Alex go yet. Jim grasped Alex’s wrist and held his hand in place so he could kiss his palm. He reached out and pulled Alex’s shirt off over his head. His lips quickly claimed Alex’s again while his hand trailed down Alex’s naked chest to the waistband of his pants.

“Jim,” Alex whispered.

He eased Alex off the desk and slowly lowered his pants, down his slip him, removing his pants and underwear at the same time. Alex stepped out of them and kicked off his shoes.

“I want you, Alex” Jim said before reaching out and wrapping his large hand around his cock. Alex’s breath caught in his throat as Jim’s fingers touched his growing hardness. “I want you to enjoy this”

“I always enjoy being with you” Alex replied.  
  


“Do you trust me?”

Alex frowned and looked up at Jim in confusion. What kind of question was that? Of course, he trusted him; he loved him with all his heart.  
  


“Alex, do you trust me?” Jim asked again.  
  


“Of course, I do” Alex replied.  
  


“Then turn around, please?”

The younger man cocked his eyebrow but instantly turned around.  
  


“Climb up on the desk” Jim said. Alex didn’t even hesitate; he wasn’t sure why Jim wanted him on all fours on his desk but he trusted him completely. Jim chuckled. “I just want us to both be comfortable.”

He urged Alex to lie down on his stomach then Jim sat down in his desk chair. He pulled chair as close as he could and parted Alex’s legs, directing one to each arm of the chair so they were braced properly. Alex felt vulnerable and exposed as he lay on the desk with his legs parted.

“Are you okay with this?” Jim asked him.  
  


“I feel kinda silly,” Alex admitted.

“You won’t in a moment.”  
  


Jim reached out and gently ran both hands over Alex’s naked ass cheeks. They were soft yet firm and he began to massage them, taking care to dip his thumbs into the crack between cheeks. His actions were slow and gentle, he parted the cheeks, revealing Alex’s puckering hole then he leaned forward and gently blew his breath onto the exposed hole.

“Jim!” Alex’s voice hitched. The older man smiled.  
  


He did it again, parting the cheeks further and blowing for a bit longer. Alex moaned and his hand gripped the edge of the desk as though to steady himself.

  
“Jim?” Alex whispered. “What are you…?”

He didn’t get to ask the rest of the question for the next thing he felt was Jim’s tongue licking the outer rim of his ass. He broke off mid-sentence as his words became a low moan. Alex couldn’t resist bucking his hips, bringing his ass up and urging Jim in deeper.  
  


Jim placed one hand on each ass cheek, moving them apart so he could have unrestricted access to Alex’s special spot then his tongue darted out and licked the entire length from the start of his crack down to the base of his ball sac.

“Fuuuuuuuuk,” Alex moaned.

Jim smiled into Alex’s ass and repeated this action three more times. His warm, wet tongue repeatedly trailing a path down the length of Alex’s crack. His mouth closed over the puckering hole, tongue frantically running from side to side and occasionally dipping _inside_. Alex groaned each time Jim’s tongue teased the ring of muscles. When he felt the scraping of his teeth on the skin of his right buttock, he had to shove his fist into his mouth to stop himself from crying out.

  
If anyone were to walk in right now, they’d both be in big trouble. Jim would lose his job and Alex, his life, once his father found out. He’d seen this type of thing on tv, in movies and in porn but he never once imagined it would ever happen to him… doing _this_ in his lover’s office.

He really tried not to move but he kept bucking his hips, wanting Jim to just bury his face in his ass and never come back out. Jim pulled away long enough to spit on Alex’s hole then his tongue was back, prodding in further than before. Alex whimpered as Jim’s fingers teased the base of his balls.

“Jim,” Alex whimpered. “Oh, Jim! Please?”

The older man wasn’t sure what Alex was begging him for but it sounded so hot. He looked up over the curve of Alex’s back just as the younger man turned back to look at him. It couldn’t have been a comfortable position for him but when their eyes met and Alex could just see Jim’s eyes over the dip of his ass… Alex cried his name.

“Jim,” Alex sobbed. It felt so good... _Too_ good.

  
He could feel his lover’s nose pressed inside him as Jim buried his face, his tongue lapping at Alex’s hole. Jim’s stubble, which normally tickled his skin, added to the sensations he was feeling right now especially when the older man’s lips started kissing his ass cheeks while Jim’s index finger breached his hole.

“Jim?” Alex cried. “Are you… Going to…?”  
  


“Take you right here on the desk?” Jim replied. “ _Yes_ ,”  
  


Alex shuddered with excitement. Jim’s finger disappeared and his tongue was back.  
  


“ _Jim_ ,” Alex moaned.

He squeezed his eyes closed, his fingers turning white from clutching the edge of the desk. Jim’s tongue slid down his ass then he felt his fingers rubbing his balls, his mouth shifted to Alex’s left cheek and he gently nipped at the skin causing him to writhe and moan. Jim smiled to himself before running his tongue in concentric circles around the spot he’d just bitten.

He loved the sounds coming from Alex’s mouth and he heard himself growl with approval. As he continued to suckle on Alex’s cheek, he brought his hand up to rub the length of his crack, stopping at the base just long enough to squeeze his balls.

Alex bucked his hips, trying not to rub his hard cock against the solid desk. He could feel slivers of pre-cum forming on his tip and wished Jim would touch him but his hands were busy elsewhere. Alex tried to elevate his hips just enough to slide his own hand under his body but Jim stopped him.

“ _Don’t_ ,” his voice was muffled by Alex’s ass.

  
“Jim!” Alex whimpered.

Jim slowly pulled away and leaned back in the seat, gazing up at Alex with a smirk on his face.  
  


“Turn around, Alex” he instructed.  
  


It wasn’t easy, a tangle of legs and hands as Jim helped Alex to turn over so the younger man was now sitting on the desk, staring down at Jim whom was sitting between his open legs. Jim’s eyes slid down Alex’s body and stopped on his weeping cock.  
  


“Lie back,” Jim said to him. “I wasn’t finished with you.”

Alex did as instructed and lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Jim’s hand slipped under his body, once again rubbing inside his ass crack. He raised his hips as Jim parted his legs.  
  


“Gonna need your help,” Jim whispered. Alex simply nodded. Jim gripped both of Alex’s knees, holding one with each of his palms then he urged Alex to raise his hips.

He took Alex’s balls into his mouth and the younger man _moaned_. He bucked his hips, desperately wanting Jim to taste his cock which was already leaking pre-cum but Jim wasn’t ready for that; now that he’d tasted Alex’s ass, he never wanted it to end. Alex slid his hand down to touch Jim’s.  
  


“That’s it,” Jim smiled. “Hold your legs for me, Alex.”  
  


Alex held himself open for Jim as he ran his hands down Alex’s legs then rubbed at Alex’s hole. He licked his lips then spat into the hole. Alex groaned as Jim’s tongue began to lap at his entrance again. While Jim’s tongue worked him, his fingers worked the spot between his hole and his balls.

Alex moaned and wished he could touch his own cock but his hands were holding his legs apart.

“Jim!” Alex begged. “Please? I… I need to…”  
  


Jim placed a final kiss to his hole before pulling away and looking up at Alex. His eyes were closed, head tossed back, lips wet from licking at them and there was a fine layer of sweat upon his brow. Jim smiled and kissed a trail across his skin, stopping long enough to suckle his balls one more time.

“Alex?” Jim whispered. He opened his eyes and stared up at Jim from beneath his lashes. “I love you”  
  


Before Alex could reply, Jim leaned down and engulfed his cock.  
  


“J-” he started to cry the older man’s name but stopped himself by slapping his hand upon his mouth. His leg fell as he removed his hand and landed upon his shoulder. Jim didn’t miss a beat, just continued to suck on Alex’s hard cock with vigorous enthusiasm. Alex continued to hold his hand over his mouth from fear of crying out. The office walls weren’t _that_ thick, if he was too noisy the entire station might hear him.

  
As Jim’s mouth worked Alex’s hard tool, he dipped his index finger into his loosened hole. He pushed in as far as he could and found the younger man’s prostate. Alex bit down on his hand as he felt his orgasm fast approaching.

“Jim” his voice was muffled by his hand but his lover knew the warning signs.  
  


Jim relaxed his throat and stared up at Alex’s face, their eyes locked, as Alex’s warm salty seed burst forth from his cock and filled Jim’s mouth. He swallowed every drop and continued to suck him even as the rigid cock began to soften. Alex was panting for breath as he struggled to sit up. He reached down and wrapped his finger’s around Jim’s tie. With a gentle ‘pop’, Alex’s cock slipped from Jim’s mouth and Alex pulled him up to meet him. He crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. He loved tasting himself in Jim’s mouth.

“Please, Jim,” Alex whispered. Jim reached up and gently brushed Alex’s damp hair off his face.  
  


“Please what, Alex?” Jim whispered as he leaned his forehead against Alex’s.  
  


“Make love to me, right here on the desk.”

Jim merely nodded his head then placed another gentle kiss to his lips. He pulled away and reached down to unzip his pants. Alex sat up, licking his lips. It was scary and exciting, sitting naked on the Sherriff’s desk while the man himself stood completely dressed before him.

“There’s lube in my bag,” Alex said to him.

“You keep it in your school bag?”

“It’s the one place my dad doesn’t look.”

Jim nodded and moved to find Alex’s bag. He handed it to him then watched as he rummaged inside for the hidden pocket where he kept the lube. Alex passed the tube to Jim in exchange for a quick kiss.

“Condoms?” Jim asked.

“In my schoolbag? Yeah right… Just take me, Jim,”

“Alex-” Jim started to argue.  
  


“I want you to come inside me,”

Jim nodded then lowered his pants and underwear down to just below his knees. He shuffled forward, settling between Alex’s parted legs. Jim leaned forward and kissed him while opening the lube. He poured some onto his index and middle fingers then carefully slipped his coated fingers inside Alex who was already fairly loose after the work Jim’s tongue had done on his ass. He scissored his two digits several times while Alex writhed about at his touch.

He retracted his hand, coated up his cock then positioned himself just right. Alex sat up as the head of Jim’s cock slowly slid past the ring of muscles and he groaned as Jim filled him completely.  
  


“Oh, Fuck!” Alex groaned. “Jim!”  
  


“You’re so beautiful,” Jim replied as he reached up and touched Alex’s cheek.  
  


Jim brought their lips together as he thrust his hips, pounding into Alex’s sweet ass. They moved together as one, Jim’s cock brushing Alex’s prostate with every thrust. Alex’s cock was trapped between their bodies, the stimulation causing him to once again harden. Jim held him in his arms, kissing him tenderly and whispering words of love in his ear. The friction of their bodies bringing Alex closer to his second release.

Jim thrust deep inside him and Alex whimpered with delight. Time appeared to freeze as the two men connected as one, holding each other close and exchanging deep kisses.

“I love you, Alex,” Jim whispered.

Alex leaned forward and brushed his lips against Jim’s ear.  
  


“I love you,”

  
Those three words, said so breathlessly by Alex was too much for him. Jim tightened his grip on the younger man and buried himself balls deep inside him. He lost himself to his orgasm which came fast and hard, filling Alex’s ass and causing Alex to shoot his own load all over Jim’s uniform.

They stayed frozen to the spot as their excitement passed and their breathing returned to normal. Jim reached out and brushed Alex’s hair out of his eyes. Alex thanked him with a gentle kiss. Once his heart rate returned to normal, Jim slipped his cock from the younger man and reached for a tissue.

His cock was covered so he wiped himself clean then tossed the tissue in the garbage. He pulled his pants up but left them undone. He removed his tie and unbuttoned his cum covered shirt. Alex watched his movements in silence, too spent to move just yet. Jim bundled up his shirt and tie and shoved them in the bottom drawer of his desk. He pulled out a clean shirt and slipped it on only for Alex to lean forward and slowly do the buttons up for him. Jim thanked him with a kiss before pulling on a clean tie.

“That, uh, was amazing, Jim… What you just did for me… was incredible,” Alex whispered.

  
“It wasn’t just for you, Alex… It was for me, too I love making you come,”  
  


Alex blushed. Jim leaned forward and rested his forehead against Alex’s.  
  


“I mean it, Alex… I love you and I don’t ever want to lose you,”

  
“I don’t want to lose you, either… But we both know this isn’t going to be forever…”

“Don’t say that, you know what you mean to me.”

“I also know what your wife means to you,” Alex slid off the table and began to collect his clothes.

“Alex-” Jim started.

“We just had sex in your office, Jim, it doesn’t get much more reckless than that. We could’ve gotten caught.” He pulled his pants on but shoved his underwear into his bag. “We’ll have to be more careful in future or just call the whole thing off right now.”

Jim wrapped his arms around Alex and looked into his eyes.

“We can be more careful, I promise,” he said. “As long as you stop being baited by Kyle,”

“Did my dad really say I have to stay at your place tonight?” Alex asked him.

“No; I didn’t call him… _I_ want you to stay, to try to work on a truce between you and Kyle, okay?”

“Okay,”

“So… I’ll see you at home then?”

“Yeah, I guess you will.”

Alex pulled his shirt on then his shoes before walking out the door of the office. Not one person looked at him as he walked through the building and out onto the street but once he was outside, away from Jim and back into the real world, the tears began to swell in his eyes.

He was a terrible person, fucking a married man… A married man who happened to be the town’s Sherriff _and_ one of his father’s friends. They needed to call it, to stop this _thing_ they have between them but he knew they couldn’t… because he loved Jim and he never wanted to lose him.


End file.
